Scarlet Witch and Vision: A Time of Change
by Authotus
Summary: For ScarletVision day the follow up has arrived. As i'd like to have some parts of these stories to have canon parts in it i won't post another chapter until the Avengers 4 trailer (if there is any scarletvision) but i'll still continue on my new X-Men and Spider-Man stories until ready to view! Please check out my pole for the future of where this story will take place, Thank You!
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

Season 2 Chapter 1: Thoughts

It was dawn and they were asleep dreaming of a new future for them…for their twins. Wanda had her hand on her stomach feeling their hearts against her hands. Vision then put his hand over to feel them and Wanda gave a smile. He was there and was going to be the whole way through her pregnancy and bringing them up…a perfect life for someone who had been living through pain for years this was her turning point and it was for the better.

Wanda opened an eye and then another and looked down there was a familiar purple hand feeling the twins. She then turned her head and her body towards Vision and he opened his eyes. "Morning Vish" she said yawning. He felt his heart warm he was with the woman he cared so deeply about and his new future growing within. "Morning to you too and you guys" he said smiling.

They both sat up and Wanda grabbed a book of her drawer and opened it to a bookmarked page and Vision got up out of bed and opened the door and before leaving he looked at Wanda and smiled then closed the door and went to get breakfast and wake up Clint. Just then Clint sat up on the couch "How's she?" he asked tired. "Great" he replied. "Good" Clint said yawning. Vision then opened a cupboard door and Clint jumped off the couch and quickly walked over "What's the matter Clint?" Vision asked puzzled.

"Ok I don't mean to hurt your feelings but…you're the worst cook out of the Avengers" Clint said. Vision then backed away from the cooker and Clint stepped in. "Oh, and plus you need to take care of them" Clint said hoping to reassure Vision. The door to Wanda's room opened and she came out walking towards the kitchen and then turned and walked in and sat down on the couch. "Hey Clint, do you have any advice?" she asked. "Yep I've been through this all times before" he replied. "With twins?". Clint froze "Twins...How the hell do you know?". "You'll never believe me, but you know how I have telepathic abilities well I felt their hearts or two things from there to my heart" She replied. Clint turned and look weirdly at her then Vision said, "I felt them too".

"Ok then I guess you aren't mad then" Clint said surprised. Wanda gave him a look then Clint put his hands to level of his face and walked back one step "Ok then sorry". "How do you think they're getting on" Vision asked. "Oh, they're going to be fine growing in there and bonding" Clint said. Wanda looked at Clint with a weird look and Clint sighed as he knew he wasn't talking about the same thing "Not them the twins I meant but I guess they're doing fine in Wakanda fighting for the worlds lives".

"It's just we haven't heard anything from them in 3 or 4 days" Wanda said dull. She had thought of the worst and thought that the Army had won and everyone in Wakanda had fallen to them. Just then they got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D and Cameron was there. "Hey guys just getting this information now from Ms. Romanoff that communications are down in Wakanda and a few Avengers are missing. But confirmed to be alive as of this moment are Natasha, Rhodes, T'Challa and Sam Wilson which is good as no Wakandans were killed but the defences are damaged a bit which puts Wakanda on a stable defence line" he said. Wanda looked at the screen Cameron was on sad "What about the teenager Wakandan girl?" she asked. "Teen Wakandan girl?" Cameron asked confused. "The sister of the king" she replied. "Oh, Shuri. She wasn't in the fight but maintaining defences" Cameron said. Wanda was relieved that she was ok. "So that's about all the information unless you'd like to know that Captain, Romanoff and Rhodes know about it" Cameron said. Wanda froze…Her, Vision, Clint, T'Challa, Shuri, Cap, Natasha and Rhodes knew about her going to be a mother and Vision…a father. "Thank you for letting us know" Vision said as he knew Wanda was going to panic and he didn't want Cameron to see and then the call went off.

"Oh god they know" Wanda said breathing hard. "It's ok kid it's going to be ok" Clint said trying to reassure her but that didn't work. Instead Wanda got more scared "I'm too young for this…I'm still a kid." Clint realised he messed up and quickly said "No you're not that's my nickname for you ok?". Wanda then fainted but before she could fall to the ground Vision caught her picked her up in his arms and laid her on the couch. 2 minutes later she woke up with her head on Vision's leg and Clint still making breakfast.

"Are you ok?" Vision said to her panicking. "Yep and so are they" she said as she felt them on her heart. Later that day Wanda was watching videos and came across Harumi's song from Lego Ninjago and it sounded like a lullaby and when she played it she felt the warmth on her heart from the twins' rest and then she thought "This calms them down…ok is anyone listening?". Then she paused the video and she felt the twins wake up "Calm down you two" she said calmly. Then she sang "Spiders think about sleeping Spiders think about sleepy don't wake up or else you'll find a spider in your mouth" and to her amazement they fell deep asleep then she did too putting her hands on her stomach, but someone did hear…Vision did, and he smiled to hear her sing to them.

4 hours later she woke up and she felt the twins wake up too. One faster than the other. "Well one of you certainly is faster than the other aren't you" Wanda said laughing. "Well what name would you get if…you…how?" she said just realising that one of her kid's may have the same powers as Pietro. "What about you? What powers would you have?" she said talking to the other twin. "My powers or Vision's?" she said as those were the only powers that the other twin could have.

Then Vision walked in. "When they get here we may have a bit of a problem" Wanda told him. "And why is that?" Vision said getting worried. "Well one of them as Pietro's powers and the other may have ours" Wanda said cautiously. "Well that's a risk we took isn't it?" Vision said calming down. Wanda sighed "Well I was an idiot to think otherwise". Vision sat on the bed. "You are no idiot Wanda…even though I'm the one who's not meant to be an idiot I have been". "Now I know you're just saying that to make me feel better" Wanda said but Vision turned his head and he looked serious and Wanda realised he wasn't joking.

"The first one is the first impression you got of me with that dream you saw. The second is one that I didn't want people to hurt you when you wanted to go out to the store and I stopped you. The third is not letting you leave again of the same reason. The fourth is dropping that tower that made you struggle to keep it up then Rhodes came and blasted you with a sonar blaster. The fifth is letting them take you to the raft and putting you through all that and the last is not protecting you when you could've died". Wanda then looked around "Vish the first one you couldn't help as it was your programming the second and third you were scared as your human side. The fourth you didn't know I was going to hold it or he was going to blast me. The fifth none of us were on the right side at one part. And in Edinburgh…that's no-one's fault as they were killing you and they were trying to stop me from saving you so if you look at it…you've never made mistake that you knew what was going to happen on or any mistake at all". Wanda then went to the side of the bed and hugged Vision "And was this a mistake?" Wanda said putting her hand to the side of her stomach and putting five fingers out to get him to look at her stomach. "No…it never was" Vision said smiling kissing her on the lips putting his hand on her cheek and the other to her stomach and Wanda put her hand on his cheek and the other to her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2: Belief

Season 2 Chapter 2: Belief

2 days had passed and still no Avenger had yet returned but there was a knock at the door and Wanda and Vision looked at Clint who was running towards the door "Who's that Clint?" Wanda asked scared it might be someone wanting to kill them, and Vision walked in front of Wanda in case it was someone who was armed to kill them. "Oh, someone you kind of know" Clint said, and he opened the door to Scott Lang (A.K.A Ant-Man).

Scott looked around curiously then saw Vision and a bit of Wanda's hair and looked confused "Alright I know you'd not last out there but you two you're the strongest of the team why aren't you there?". "Both for the same reason and the reason Clint is here at the compound" Vision said with Scott getting more confused. "Do any of you guys want to say or should I say it?" Clint asked them. Vision nodded. "Ok tell me what?" Scott said getting anxious.

"Well there's twins coming in 9 months" Vision said with Wanda closing her eyes the tightest she can and Scott opening his eyes as wide as he can. "Can I ask how the hell?" Scott said not believing what he just heard. Wanda then stood next to Vision and Scott looked at her and said "Congrats" then walked with Clint past Wanda and Vision. "Do you think the others will react the same way to this like he did" Wanda asked. "If the others are alive as they've not been seen" Vision said truthfully. Wanda looked down at the floor remembering some of her friends are most likely dead and she didn't say goodbye to any of them since the last she saw of them was the airport or the raft.

She couldn't process thoroughly that this was life. She was having two kids with the man she loved, her friends were fighting to save the world, and some are most likely dead or will die. She was an Avenger and her kids father was an android. What a dam life she was living. She couldn't believe anything like this was ever possible and still can't. She felt ill thinking about it all and Vision could tell. So, he picked her up and walked with her to her room to let her ease her thoughts.

Just as he lay her down Clint called for him and Vision went to see what it was. Clint and Scott were in his room with a few boxes "Alright so a few days ago we bought this stuff when we were out shopping and got these" Clint said showing him some baby things. "But…we need a place to put this stuff" Scott said. "It'll be easier if it's temporary but if it isn't it'll be harder" Clint said. "Then I'd have to speak to her then" Vision said. It was a hard choice to make as if they moved would they still fight and if they did who would take care of them and if they stayed the team would never be able to sleep and lose every fight.

But before that could happen they got another call of Cameron Clein. Scott, Clint and Vision went to the screen and accepted the call "Alright so we need your help with a team to find the other Avengers as there's only a small number of them and there maybe some leftover alien things that didn't escape still out there and we need a decent team out there so do you accept?" Cameron asked. "There's one problem about that" Clint said to Clein. "And what's that?" Cameron asked. "What about Wanda?" Vision said. "Oh, right so I've got three options. One is you all go, and she stays alone, two only two of you go and three she comes with you." Cameron told them. "I'm guessing it would be wise to talk to her about this" Vision said. "Right and call me back about this before tonight ok bye" Cameron said as the call went off.

"Was that the agent again?" Wanda asked walking towards Vision. "Yes, it was, and we need to ask you about something" Vision replied. Wanda looked at Vision scared "Ok what about?" She asked. "The team in Wakanda are looking for the others and we're asked if we could help them as they said they need a bigger team and so there are three options" Clint said. "The first is we go and leave you here" Scott said. "The second is two of us go and one stays" Clint said. "And the last option being all of us go" Vision said.

"Then let's get our stuff then and go I mean Nat's asking so she could talk to me about this" Wanda said…they were going back to Wakanda. Vision looked at Wanda packing her things looking worried "Are you sure about this Wanda?". "Vish this is the first month I can still do things but when morning sickness comes around that's when I may not be able to do things ok" Wanda said to reassure Vision. "It's just that if any of you three die…I'm just wanting you to be safe" Vision said. "You're going to be over protective, aren't you?" Wanda said laughing a bit.

"Well I guess so or it's just that I can't risk losing you at all" Vision said. "That's basically what overprotective is" Wanda said. Vision laughed.

The next day it was time to go, Scott had decided to stay so he could help Hope with her problem. The engines roared with Clint piloting "So this is it…seeing the guys after years but are you really sure you're ok with this?". "We have to get as many of us as we can, so this thing is over faster" Wanda said just wanting to find her family who's missing in Wakanda, or was that the case?

Clint (Following the directions to get into Wakanda) shut his eyes tight and flew through the Wakanda camouflage shield and came across something that was supposed to have happened, but it was just about to start. Proxima Midnight looked up with a devilish smile "Well we did it, we brought them back". Then she angled a shot and fired her spear at the jet aimed at the cockpit.

Only her and Cull Obsidian were aware of the shot until Clint saw it just to late. It hit the cockpit shutting the ship's engines off only allowing Clint to glide to a landing that won't blow up the ship "GUYS GET OUT!" Clint yelled at the top of his voice. "Dad no!" Wanda shouted just realised what she'd just said. "It's ok kid" Clint said a tear falling down his face "This has happened a lot of times before when I worked at S.H.I.E.L.D". Vision then grabbed Wanda and flew out of the jet and down to the Wakandan grounds.

Steve walked out with his new shield looking at Vision with Wanda in his arms "Where were you?" Steve said not knowing of the secret twins. Before anyone could answer the jet crashed through the ground then Nat ran with Okoye and the Dora Malaje to see who it was "Clint?" she said surprised. "Wait you both left?" Steve asked. "Well…more than both" Wanda said biting her lip. Being Steve, he didn't understand the more complex reveals and looked more confused "More than both who else left, this is a serious matter?". Then Shuri walked out and looked at Wanda and then Wanda nodded "When I told you she was hurt she wasn't, but she is expecting". Steve looked at Wanda with fear in his eyes with Nat looking at Vision with wonder in hers "Do you have any other jets?" Steve says to Shuri. "We do have jets but no available pilots and setting a course is too long a process, so I'll do a scan with Dr. Banner and hopefully it won't take long to get that stone out and disposed of".

Not long after all the avengers in Wakanda was in the room he as in with Shuri scanning him. "The structure is polymorphic" Shuri says. "Right we need to attach each neuron non-sequently" Bruce says. "Why didn't you just reprogram the synopsis to work connectively?" Shuri asked. Because we didn't think of it" Bruce replied. "I'm sure you tried your best" Shuri responded.

Then the war arrived an outrider landing pod hit the shield and exploded on impact then the others hit outside the shield and survived. The Avengers, Wakandans and J' Bari tribe got into pods and went to the warzone while Wanda stayed to protect the and if needed…fight. Proxima made a circle shape with her spear on the shield with Cull Obsidian by her side. T'Challa, Steve and Nat went to talk to them and came back to the standing line.

"Yibambe" T'Challa chanted which the Wakandans and J' Bari chanted back. The outriders killed themselves getting into the shield then saw others making their way round the back of the shield to Vision. "On my signal, open northwest section 17" T'Challa asked Shuri. "WAKANDA FOREVER!" T'Challa and the Wakandans yelled with Shuri opening the shield making the final war of Infinity War begin!

Shuri was working hard as the battle went on with everyone fighting hard. Wanda walked over to the window and saw their struggle with more of the Outriders swarming them then start to beat them down losing the fight. Then the god arrived…there was a rainbow beam thing with everyone stopping and staring then an axe with bolts of lightning hit a few outriders coming back to the beam and coming out of it Thor with a new look, a tree with arms and legs and a raccoon with a gun.

With them running forwards then leaping up high then smashing the ground with the axe sending an electric shockwave. Wanda thought since Thor was here she wouldn't have to fight, and it would all be over then giant machines came in destroying everything in it's way. If they made their way into the palace they would get the stone, then Wanda looked down and then ran back then ran towards the window and smashed through it landing safe then using her powers then threw them down…she took the bait.

Proxima smiled then said "She's out" then Corvus smiled too (he somehow was in the palace) then he went for Vision. The Dora Milaje tried to fight him but couldn't then Shuri got the data safe then put on her gauntlets to try to fight Corvus only to be defeated. Corvus grabbed Vision with him trying to fly away smashing through the window into the forest below. "We have a Vision situation" Sam said through the earpiece. "Someone get to Vision!" Cap yelled. "On my way" Wanda answered. Proxima then hit her sending her sliding down "You will die alone, as will he" Proxima said with the most blank expression on her face.

"She's not alone" Nat said getting ready for a fight with Okoye behind Proxima. Then they fought. Wanda checked to see if the twins were ok finding they were then seeing Nat down on the floor with Proxima about to kill her. Wanda stood up and used her powers to shoot her up into an ongoing machine. Then started to make her way to Vision. Vision was trying to fight Corvus but got pinned to the floor only for Cap to jump in to try to get Corvus away. Even Cap was outmatched by Corvus until his own spear stabbed him through the chest…it was Vision. Falling against a log.

Then he arrived…all the Outriders were dead, also was the Black Order but not him. Thanos had only one slot on the Gauntlet filled up with Bruce running at him then being phased with the Space stone and made a part of the wall, Cap getting thrown aside by the Power stone, T'Challa leaping only to be caught in his hand around his neck and slammed to the ground, Okoye's spear thrown aside with her, Nat getting stuck in rocks, Rhodey being crushed and thrown aside and Groot trapping Thanos in branches then breaking out. "Wanda…it's time" Vision said to her breathless. "No" Wanda said getting ready to fight Thanos. "If we don't do this half the universe dies…it's alright…you can't hurt me" Vision said holding her hand to the stone. Her hand glowed red then shot a beam hitting the stone. Thanos had a clear path to them until Cap jumped out and held the gauntlet then got punched out the way. Wanda's eyes were like waterfalls dropping down still holding the beam against Vision. As Thanos was about to move her she held him back with another beam looking at him crying. At that moment Vision mouthed "I love you" then closed his eyes and the stone shattered along with him.

He then caressed her head then turned back Vision's time reversing what Wanda had done "NO!" she yelled. Then got thrown away with Thanos crushing Vision's forehead and getting the stone along with it with his body turning grey and white.

Wanda crawled over to him and sat by his body not aware of anything around her only Vision. The love of her life had just died. Had just been murdered. Her babies' father gone. A while later she couldn't feel her feet, then her legs…then her stomach…along with the twins. Raising her head, she wanted to scream "WHY!" to the world but before that…she was all dust.

Thanos had snapped his fingers.


End file.
